Mobius Frontier Episode 1: We're Back! The Demon Slayers Return!
Plot Junior and Friends return to Station Square after their short adventure in an alternate dimension, only to return to Mobius, 3 days ahead of time. Cloud depressed over saying goodbye to the alternate dimension decides to ask Junior to throw a Band Mashup Party in where an explosive meeting with some familiar faces turns out to be the start of a new adventure! Rules #Standard Roleplay Rules Apply #Dont hog the spotlight #Dont stray the plot away. Ideas for Sub Plots are ok but ask either Apallo or Twin. #Have Fun! Opening Outro Characters ApalloTH Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog Crymson the Cat Cryshan the Cathog Crystan the Cathog Heart the Hedgcidna Cloud the Hedgehog (Male) TwindarkChild Ex-Guardian Rein the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Cloud the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Snow the Hedgehog Fade the Rabbit Act 1: Preparations -At HQ- Home Sweet Home M. Cloud: Last night's concert was amazing...your version of Smile Bomb was great Crym Crym: Thanks Nimbus :3 All But Cloud: -laugh- M. Cloud: -_- Yea Yea..... but hey...thanks guys...that really cheered me up. Heart: life is good.. M. Cloud: We should hold a party! And Preoform for our fans! Junior: Doesnt that sound kinda self ehhh something? M. Cloud: What do you know Junior. Junior: It could be fun...plus the kids are with thier grandmother for the month so why not ^-^ M. Cloud: I'll go get the party planner gal then. -gets up and walks out the door- Im taking your car Junior! Junior: Dont wreck now! Planning the Party -With M. Cloud at the Planner's House about 12 Minutes Later- M. Cloud: -leaving- Thanks again! -phew- 15,000 Rings.... we'll need to do some major performing if we are gonna pay that off.. M. Cloud: OH! -calls up a few of his friends from other bands- Mhm... yea.....in the Huge Stadium....alright later... Oh man this is gonna be good... -Party Entrees finish up making the lists for food.- Thus.... And so a few hours later, bands such as "The Wild Computer" "Techtron A88" and "Gr-ACE" arrived to help our heroes preform. But Little did they know they would be meeting their new hunter friends....3 of which that looked familiar. Big Band Bash -in the Stadium Center- Junior: THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TONIGHT! This party is to bring together all of the non mainstream bands together for one big party! And as a special treat we are gonna preform our version of SMILE BOMB! HIT IT! -and so the band began to perform with Crymson leading with her beautiful voice, M. Cloud who was adding in his drum solo, Ace who was on bass, Heart who was a background singer, and Junior who was rocking out with the rest of the guitar players- -Entering the party Rein and F. Cloud make their appearance.- F. Cloud:"Come on Rein, i want to meet the bands." -Tugging his arm across the floor.- Rein: -sliding on the back of his heels- "I know, i know, thats why we are here." -Snow shows up as well, angry as usual only this time she is angry at Rein. She grabs his arm.- Snow: "How dare you do that to me you stupid bastard!" -Pushing Rein into M. Cloud- -As she storms off into a different direction, she runs to- M. Cloud: -walking back wards after returning from putting his custom drums away bumps into snow- Ooof! Sorry about....Snow?.....Is that.... that's impossible -babbles and blushes dropping his drumsticks- Snow: "Ugh." - turns around after bumping into M. Cloud- "Oh my God are you a famous drummer!?" -Her eyes fill with giant hearts.- M.Cloud: -picking up his drum sticks- Um...yea! Im also lead on the sound editing for the band too -he said with a grin- Wanna go get some snack and chat? Rein & F. Cloud: -Getting autographs from other bands.- -F. Cloud even making Rein purchase a custom guitar from one of them, and forcing him to take a few lessions.- Snow: -Eyes light up even brighter.- "Of course i do! Lets go!" Junior: -is signing autographs with his wife Crym- How's the band life treating you? Crym: Easier than being a mom -she said with a smile- Junior: Yea.. -sees cloud smiling but doesnt see snow- I see M. Cloud's happy... Crym: You see him as a brother dont you sweetie? Junior: Shut up -he said with a warm smile- Alright next! Rein: -Learns how to play 2 nice cords. Cord 1 and Cord 2 with his ability to pick skills as he watches.- F. Cloud: -Blushes as he plays.- "Rein your so awesome, is there anything you cant do?" Rein: -Silently groaned as he played for her.- Junior: -looks over at him- Hey isnt that..... Hey you! -he said to Rein- Rein: -While playing stops and looks over to Junior?- "Do i know you?" F. Cloud: -Knocks Rein over and rushes over to Junior.- "Oh my God you're amazing do you know who you are!?:" Junior: Arent you two Gate Guardians or something? And Yes...yes I am... Rein: -Gets up, and puts his hand on F. Cloud's Shoulder.- "Hey lets go sit somewhere. You know a lot, and that is very interesting." F. Cloud: -Grabs Juniors arm.- "Yes lets go sit somewhere and talk and you can sign some autographs for me, and build me a custom guitar, and blah blah blah." Snow: -Waits for M. Cloud to take her somewhere to sit and eat.- M.Cloud: -walks over to the quietest area in the stadium and sits down at the table- OVER HERE Act 2: You Arent A Groupie.... First Glance M.Cloud: -sees Snow walk towards him and smiles at her- You know...its rare to see someone as pretty as you... -he says looking away- Snow: -Eyes narrow.- "I bet you say that to your groupies." -she laughs.- "What are they serving at here, im starving." -Smiling to the point it appears shes beaming.- M. Cloud: Oh no its true. You are very beautiful...like a princess frozen in ice... -he said smiling at her- Snow: -Puts her finger on M. Cloud's nose- "Everyone says im like ice." -Laughing softly.- M.Cloud: -he puts his finger on hers and smiles- You're like ice, but your heartwarming -he laughs as well- Snow: "You look like you havent seen me in a long time, have we met before?" -She now tilts her head looking at M. Cloud's eyes.- M.Cloud: -a tear falls from his eyes to show that he is happy to see Snow- Its....its that....you remind me of someone who I met before....someone special -holds her hand and smiles at her- Snow: -smiles- "Aww no one has ever told me that before. You pass, your definitely different." M.Cloud: -smiles at her and stands up holding her hand- Hey how about later tonight I introduce you to the band. And then we can like hang out and stuff. Snow: "Yea, i would like that a lot. When do we get food, im still starving." -Her stomach growls.- M. Cloud: -Walks Snow over to the Entree.- Snow: -Grabs sandwiches, piggies in a blanket, chips and a soda.- M.Cloud: -munches on some of hers- Yummy ^-^ No Rest For Heroes... -Crym and Junior follow Rein and F. Cloud to the quiet side of the party to sit.- Rein: "You know about Gate Guardians. Not many people know about them. But F. Cloud and me are no longer Guardians. We lost our right as guardians when our gates closed, we dont know why or how but it threw us here after our Guardianship disappeared, we've been stuck here for 3 years now." F. Cloud: -Leans on Rein smiling.- "Yea, Rein stopped being a douche and everything!" Rein: -A sweat appears on the side of his head.- "Dont tell them that!" Junior: -explains to them about the alternate dimension versions of them- And that's pretty much it... Rein: -Looks down.- "I dont have any memories of those events." "And i that name, Revant, he is my brother, i havent seen him in a long time, he's always traveling." F. Cloud: -Frowns.- "Me either, but i see Revant a lot more than he does, hes like an older Rein, only he's heavenly!" -she shifts in her seat.- "He hates Rein because he hasnt reached his potential, Rein hates him because hes better than him." Rein: "Stop saying that stuff! If anything he still has his Guardiansh-" F. Cloud: -Puts her hand in Rein's mouth.- "So give me your autograph now!" Junior: Yea....this is a party live it up a- ...... Did you feel that chill? Rein: -Frowns.- "Yea i felt it." F. Cloud: "What was that?" Junior: ... A Giest. A wandering spirit that belongs to the Blacklust Clan... but they have been cured of their curse... Rein: -Stands up.- "I dont like this, a spirit is a small mass of energy, why is it here?" F. Cloud: "I've never heard of them, is it sad?" Crym: -growls and snarls- Junior: Its outside the stadium..lets move before it gets inside! -the group ran outside just in time to see many people in the lines to be cold feeling strange chills and some even falling out- Crym: -rushes over to the area and creates a heat dome to warm everyone up, and nods to junior to find the Giest- Rein: -Follows Junior- "Hey what is going on!" F. Cloud: -Floats into the air and flies after Rein.- "Wait for me!" Giest Battle: Blizz Giest Blzz: Cool.....be coool doodz..... -burrrrrrrr Junior: -runs up to it and summons his Twin Blades- Found it! Rein: -Stops to observe.- "Lets see what happens." F. Cloud: -Stops beside Rein.- "You're not going to fight?" Rein: "I dont like this, im a lot calmer now remember?" Blizz: -tries to shoot balls of ice at Junior- Junior: -slashes at them and runs up a pole, jumps off from the top and stabs the beast on it's back- Rein: "Is it defeated." -begins approaching it.- Junior: -standing on top of the Giest- No.... its just getting started. -he jumps back and gets ready to fight again- Rein: -Runs toward the Giest and stands in front of it.- "Then i think ill help you out." F. Cloud: -Flies above it.- "How much do you think this thing weighs?" Rein: -Produces White Noise energy around his hands.- Crym: -throws an enhantment orb on junior's swords- Junior: THANKS SWEETIE! F. Cloud: -Makes Rein fly into the air high above the Giest.- "Go get'em Rein!" Rein: -Covers himself in Energy- "Of course!" -the Blizz Giest rises up and flies towards the window where Snow and M.Cloud at eating near with a stinger out.- Junior: Can one of you throw me up there?! F. Cloud: -Covers Junior in an Orange Cloud which allows flight, and redirecting Rein.- Rein: -Able to tell that Snow is inside via his energy seeker ability.- "You bastard!" -Spins into a ball.- "White Noise Dash!" -Flying toward the Giest.- Giest: -slowly breaks into the window but is soon stabbed in the eyes by M.Cloud's Drumbsticks that turn into his swords- M.Cloud: How was that Snowy? Snow: -Looks with a mouth full of food.- "Hmm?" Rein: -Smashes into the back of the Giest with great pressure.- Junior: LOOK OUT -spin slices the Giest in half destroying it- Rein: -Standing on the remains.- "You know what this thing is, tell me." F. Cloud: -Floats around above the group.- "What's going on?" Junior: -sighs- Alright....there are demons in Mobius that are called Giest. Not Geists. GIEST! . Most are just normal Mobians but with strange powers such as shape shifting. But, there are some that look like that -stomps on its orb releasing it from the world- Rein: -Picks up a shard of the orb, examining it.- Who brought them here?" F. Cloud: "I just remembered something." -Floats back into the building getting Rein's guitar.- Junior: The blacklust clan. ... but... they are good now...I wonder what happened... Rein: -Frowns.- "The Blacklust Clan... can bring these demon's here but they're good, then lets go find them. Because i dont like this." Junior: Alright, but lets head to my HQ. We can collect some gear and improve our weapons for the journey. Mystery of the Giest Attack Before leaving the party, the group hears screams from an area near by. When they go to investigate they find a woman being turned into stone with a green orb, then being chewed up by a Mobian Egyptian Dog with green stripes and navy blue fur. He smiles as he scarfs it down. Rein: -Putting his guitar on his back.- "There never is just one, one showing up as weak as that would just be the enemy giving themselves away. If there is a purpose then there will always be more than one." -He smiles.- "I think i was waiting for this.- F. Cloud: -Kicks him in the butt.- "Well go do something about it." Junior: No... this is a Giest Mobian... much more power than lower class Giests... Rein: "Well lets see how powerful than. F. Cloud." -Generates White Noise Energy on his hands.- F. Cloud: -Covers him in an Orange Cloud and sends him flying at the Giest Mobian- ???: Tsk. -summons stones from his cape and shoots them at Rein- I have no time for this petty bullshit. Rein: "Im perfectly designed for stuff like this." -Knocking the stones into the ground as they get close.- ???: -the stripes on his body light up and shoot an energy pulse at Rein- YOU CANT DEFEAT A STAR RANK GIEST! Rein: "White Noise Rush!" -With his speed increased he barely gets out of the way of the attack.- -Allowing the attack to head straight for F. Cloud.- Rein: -Eyes get big.- M.Cloud: -tosses one of his blades at the blast having it take the hit- F. Cloud: -Is blown into a few cars.- ???: TYPICAL MORAL FEELINGS -he rushes over to him and backhands him in the neck- M.Cloud: Ahjk! Rein: "You bastard!" -although he can sense the energy that was produced from that attack, he can not keep himself calm.- "Ill kill you for that!" -Snow starts to fall as the temperature drops.- ???: -senses the Ice Energy from the snow- Harrumph... Snow: -Walks out of the building where the party was being held.- "Who are you?" M.Cloud: S-s-sno....... g-get outta... ???: -flies towards her and gets ready to punch her lights out- Snow: -Causes the Star Giest to slow down thanks to her time slow ability produced by the snow.- Rein: -Still covered in his White Noise Rush and flies into the slowed Star Ranked Giest.- ???: -some how breaks free after glowing green for a second and punches her clean in the face- Snow: -Turns pink and shatters- Rein: -Smashes into the Star Ranked Giest.- ???: Rrrgaaah -slides away and jumps back into the air- I'll break all of you for ruining our revival pla- -feels a chill-....It seems that my revenge will have to wait.. but I will be seeing you guys again! -he opened a gate wayw with his right palm and walks into it- Rein: -Flies over to F. Cloud, and pulls her from the car.- "Are you alright?" F. Cloud: "Ugh, just a little sore." Junior: -helping Cloud up who has a bad wound on his neck- Alright lets go. Alot of us arent doing so well and we have a long boat ride ahead. Rein: -Picks F. Cloud up.- Snow: -Walks out of the building.- "I dont believe what i just saw." -Dissipating the snow.- "That thing moved inside my time slowing zone, thats suppose to be impossible, i have to go home. Heres the address." -Puts it in M. Cloud's hand.- Junior: Alright...On an island.. well. We'll pick you up when we get ready. Act 3: The Journey Begins The New Demon Slayer Hunters! -A few hours have passed, the party had ended. Rein, Femmy Cloud and Snow were told everything dealing with the Blacklust Clan and how they used to be an evil Demon Mobian Clan lead by many leaders. One who traveled back in time before they even existed and now one day later- M. Cloud: -sleeping in his room- Rein: -On the roof of the building, tossing the shard up and down.- "Weapons, i wonder if i can get someone to alter my guitar, since it produces sound waves at a distance." -Thinking to himself.- "Im a close range fighter." F. Cloud: -Floats up to him, with dried drool on her face.- "Why do you always wake up so early and leave?" Cloud: -looks around and gets into his normal shirt from his closet after showering- Junior: -walks up to the roof and starts to talk- I have an aunt that can create just about anything. Rein: "Really, when can we meet her?" Junior: She should be here in 2... 1... -a Blonde hedgehog with red fur walks in wearing a white tank top and a black skirt- "Here's the Battle Guitar attachment." -she said Junior: Say hi to my aunt Diana. Rein: -Turns around and faces her.- "How sturdy is that attachment?" -He smiles showing his canines.- F. Cloud: -Floats close to Diana checking out her skirt.- "Oh my God it's so pretty!" Diana: -steps back and attaches it on the Guitar- Guitar: -transforms into a Pearl Battle Guitar- Rein: "Interesting, thank you, may i test it, not out of disrespect." Diana: Oh no. I dont mind. Just take it easy. Rein: "Junior, will you use this Battle Guitar on me, attack with everything you've got." -Holds the Battle Guitar up to him.- Junior: -tries to twack him with it with all of his power- Rein: -Increases his density as far as it can go with white noise energy and catches it at the base.- "Actually ive decided that wont be necessary." Cloud: -finds a piece of paper beside him- Hummm? -he begins to read it and notices its from snow- No biggie... -he gets up and picks up his swords and walks downstairs where Heart is ready to go- Heart: JUNIOR! WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY MATE! F. Cloud: "Where do you get your clothes from?" -She passionately stares at Diana.- Diana: Oh I get these at the Parlor Mall. Maybe we should go when you guys get back! Junior: We should get going if we are going to the Blacklust Continent. Rein: -Putting his Bass on his back, he ushers F. Cloud to go get cleaned up.- "We're going to another continent, their continent?" F. Cloud: -Groans as she floats back inside.- Junior: Yea. They have a continent of their own. But other mobians live there too. Rein: -Frowns.- "I dont like the sound of that, you said they are no longer evil, does that mean all of them?" Heart: -honks her horn- F. Cloud: -Returns after her shower and stuff.- Junior Cloud and Heart: -get in the frount of the Van- Cloud: Hey...um...we have to pick up Snow... Junior: Ah, that girl you were flirting with. Cloud: -pokes his eye- Yes the girl I was eating with......anyway...the Island isnt far from the harbor. Rein: -Sits on top of the van as it drives.- F. Cloud: -Flies after it.- Heart: Alright boys and girls hang on to your asses! Heart dives off into the sunrise driving into the Harbor. She then drives the car into the boat's garage. A Touching Reunion 5 Miles out from the harbor is a very small 2 story house an extremely small island. Waiting for The Demon Slayers to arrive via boat. About 3 minutes later they arrive at the island docking at the little cobblestone harbor made there. M. Cloud: Woah... -he said walking off the boat- Rein: -Stays on the boat.- "Im not going in there, i hate her..." F. Cloud: "Oh you're just bitter from yesterday, but i wont force you." -Flies over to the door and knocks.- M.Cloud: -standing in front of the door- -A taller version of Snow opens the door.- ????: "Yes?" F. Cloud: -Tackles her.- "Aw Snow's mom is so cute!" Rein: -Winces.- ????: "Uoof!" M.Cloud: H--h-hello ma'am... is Snow here... -Snow's Voice.- "Mom, who's at the door?" Snow's Mom: "Your friend F. Cloud, and she is lively as ever." F. Cloud: -rubbing her head on Snow's Mom's bust.- Snow: -Enters the doorway, looking down at F. Cloud.- "You guys came to get me?" M.Cloud: -blushes hearing her voice- M-m-may we come in? Junior: -pats his back- What's wrong bud, girl got your balls? M.Cloud: S-Shut up Mr.Married Man! Junior: -laughs grinning- F. Cloud: -Gets up.- Snow's Mom: -Invites everyone in and throws a frying pan at Rein which knocks him into the water.- Rein: "Gah!" Crym and Heart: ._. Go Mama Snow....... Tea Anyone? M.Cloud: -sitting next to Snow telling her stories of him in fighting the blacklust clan- Junior: So...this is a nice little cottage you have here. Mother Snow: "Thank you, its quite expensive to own your own little island, but i cant stand the city." -Closes her eyes.- "This world is very different from my own, i just showed up here 3 years ago." -Smiles.- "It is very nice to be somewhere else though." Rein: -Standing near the window with this back to the crowd enjoys several fudge brownies, listening.- F. Cloud: -Sitting with Mother Snow enjoying a milk based tea.- =D Crym: -just drinking milk- So you're a mother too! Maybe I'll have the twins come here for the summer. If that's ok with you Mama Snow Mother Snow: "Please call me Alise Mari, an i think id like that very much, i havent felt like a normal mother in so many years." -Her eyes show terror.- Rein: -Wanders over to Snow and M. Cloud.- "Snow, you should go pack, we have a long trip to go on." Snow: -Growls and stomps on his foot.- "Fuck you! Telling me what to do!" Rein: -Grabs her arm.- "Listen, im not the Rein you have a problem with okay, you're much too young to have had a problem with this version of me, understand?" Snow: -About to stomp on his foot again, notices he is much older than she remembers, embarrassed she pats M. Cloud's thigh, signifying she will be right back.- M.Cloud: Oh Alright -smiles- Junior: I think it might be best for you to stay here Crym....you know who is thier queen now. Crym: Byrnette..... Heart: -looks at them sipping tea- Aye....that be your clone right? Crym: You're right.... I'll have the kids sent here too.... Junior: The chao are with them as well so you'll be having lots of company Alise. And dont worry, city life is in your daughter's head right now -smiles- Alise Mari: "It beats what she was doing originally. Being a Gate Guardian, i hated her being out there at risk. But where are you guys going?" Junior: We are going to the Blacklust Continent. A former dark country that was ruled by the blacklust clan when they were evil...it seems like some of thier monsters were set loose Alise Mari: -Frowns- "Rein, how often do you use your inhibitor rings?" F. Cloud: -Laughs.- "He never uses them! After getting his ass kicked he releases his super form!" Rein: -Mouth... just... drops... open. and his cheeks turn red.- Alise Mari: -Throws another frying pan at him knocking him into the wall.- "You so full of yourself, i have your brother to blame." -Stands up, walks to the closest.- "You do understand the use of an inhibitor ring right, it preserves your power while it enhances it, giving you back your strength." Rein: -Feeling stupid.- "Ughh." Alise Mari: "This is Ebony Dust, it increases the time limit on the inhibitor rings." -She hits him with the small brown bag.- "F. Cloud, do you know if he has he been able to use more than 2 at a time?" F. Cloud: "He only carries two, and I've only seen him use it once." Alise Mari: -A vein pops out of her head. "Worthless, you stopped training!" Rein: -Gets up.- "I continued training, but two inhibitor rings was all i could handle and still release my super form!" Junior: Power isnt everything ya know... anyway we should get going.... Cloud you stay here and wait for your girlfriend M.Cloud: -hits him with the pan sending him flying to the ship blushing- Rein: "It isnt about power, its about skill. I dont use the inhibitor rings because they just grant me more power for a longer time. While my super form allows me better use of my abilities and not just pow.." Alise Mari: -Hits Rein with a frying pan and hands F. Cloud a small black bag.- "Take these F. Cloud, make sure Rein uses them." F. Cloud: -Takes them.- "Okay, ill make sure." -Evil smile appears on her face.- Snow: -Comes out of her room wearing a black tank top, short shorts with fishnets, hiking boots, a small dagger and a bag.- "Im ready." M. Cloud: -blushes and smiles at her- You look... amazing... Alise Mari: "Rein, i want you doing meditation training while you travel, i wont leave everything up to your girlfriend, i know better than that." -She pushes her fingers up against Rein's head.- Rein: -Squints at her.- "Yea, i dont think ill have much choice now..." -Puts his fingers where she poked him.- -Heads back outside.- F. Cloud: -Waves.- "Bye Mother Snow!" Snow: -Gets fangs.- "Stop calling her that!" -Chasing F. Cloud outside, peeks her head back inside.- "Bye mom, stay safe." M.Cloud: -looks at Snow and just smiles, he turns back to Alise- We'll be seeing you later! -he then runs out to catch up with her- The Journey Begins -The Crew are now on their way to the Blacklust Continent, where they hope to find answers to the recent Giest Attacks.- M. Cloud: -sitting on the edge of the boat watching the sunset- F. Cloud: -Flying on the side of the boat blowing fish out of the water with mini twisters.- Rein: Sitting on the flagpole meditating.- Snow: -Throwing up lol, on the side of the boat.- Junior: -stands at the front of the ship looking at the Port City of Valve- We're almost there......and we will be ready. Rein: -2 inhibitor rings glow around him.- -He starts to sweat as a third glows and floats up next to him, he passes out again.- F. Cloud: -Notices Rein passed out again, and floats over by him. Cradling his head.- "You dummy, you know better than to force it." -She kisses his forehead.- Heart: -walks up from the lower deck- Soup's on! Chow Time! Din Din's Ready! ...... -looking at the horizon- And not a minute too soon. -she pops open a bottle of wine and starts to drink- F. Cloud: -Gathers up Rein and brings him down to the lower deck.- "What did you make Heart?" -She smiles brightly.- Snow: "Fuuccck!" -Throws up some more.- "She releases a cooling aura around herself.- "Ha, take that sea bitch sickness!" -She heads to the lower deck.- Heart: Well I didnt know what you new lasses liked so I cooked up everyone's favorite..... Sapgedfredo! F. Cloud: "Ill have some!" Snow: "Im hungry, because i threw everything i had up. And it does sound good". -She smiles. Junior: -walks down- M. Cloud: -holds the hatch door open for snow- After you~ Snow: - Heads down to the lower deck.- "Thank you M. Cloud." F. Cloud: -Sets herself up at the table and unconscious Rein next to her.- M.Cloud: -sits beside snow and smiles at her giving her extras off of his plate- Heart: -starts to chow down- Junior: -is already getting more- Soon we will be touching down.... after dinner lets have a discussion of where to go. Oh and to F.Cloud, Rein and Snow... welcome to the Hunters. F. Cloud: -Recently has been stuffing food into Rein's mouth as he lay unconscious.- Rein: -Chokes and wakes up.- "Gak, dammit, what is going on... Dinner." M.Cloud: How is it? The mixtures of the sauces just ooooze in the flavors~ Snow: -Stopped eating.- "Is there any alcohol??" Rein: -Grabs some food and looks around the table.- F. Cloud: -Mood Switch.- "Alright Junior where are we going when we arrive?" Heart: -passes Snow a bottle of her own Wine- Junior: In about an Hour. We should get ready to dock and get started on the road. Snow: -Drinks it.- "Ill drink anything." Rein: "Tell us what we are getting into pal." Junior: Dont know...havent been here in months.....but I assume that we might be facing some remnants of the Old Blacklust Clan. Rein: "That first creature we fought was like an insect compared to that last one. It had energy on incredibly high levels, explain that." -He squeezes F. Cloud's hand.- Junior: I know... -he said looking off- I dont even know if they have taken over or not...but we need answers... -stands up- I'll get everything ready. The rest of you get a little bit of rest and pack whatever you need. F. Cloud: -Yawns.- "Alright." Snow: -Passes out after drinking the entire bottle of wine.- Rein: -Picks F. Cloud up.- "Yea, we need answers." -Takes F. Cloud to place she can sleep, too leave her there.- M.Cloud: -carries Snow up to her room and looks back at Junior- I'll wake her up when we touch down. Junior: -nodded and looked out the window at the castle that sat in the far back of the land mass- Rein: "No more failures, its about to get dangerous." -Heads back up to the flag pole, and throws 7 inhibitor rings into the air, he sits down meditating an the rings glow and float around him.-"Mental Training, Instructor Alise Mari let us begin." -The rings shine.- Junior: -calling Crym's Cell- Crym: -answers- Junior! You're ok! I managed to get the kids here but Hasa was gone with some of the girls...and Diana wanted to bring your other sisters with us so...Madame Mari's house is kinda crouded Junior: Just like auntie to not want to be surrounded by Tween and Teen girls...are our kids asleep? Crym: I just tucked them in..... Cryshan was crying thinking you wont come back... she'll be happy to hear you are safe.... Junior: This is Blacklust we are talking about.... Crym: .......... Junior: You're worried about the Giests.... -sighs- Ok...I promice to come back to you as the same man you saw take off earlier today. Crym: Be careful Apallo.... Junior: That's my dad's name.... Crym: I love you... Junior: I love you too... -hangs up and walks out of the lower deck- Rein: -The inhibitor rings' glow fades away and they return to the bag. Rein hopes down from the flagpole. Sprinkling Ebony Dust on the rings.- "Im back." -The spark in his eyes from his love of battle has returned.- M.Cloud: -laying her on her bed- Snow: -Although drunk and passed out, maintained a link to mental train with her mother. She wakes up, calm, almost happy.- "Thank you mother, now its time to let your daughter be her own woman." M.Cloud: Snowy.... -he said with his hand still on her- -he smiled and looked at her- Im sure she would be proud. Snow: "Shes actually happy living on that island. She will be happier when i become my own woman." -She stands up, collecting her small knife, bag of inhibitor rings, bandages and such.- M.Cloud: -smiles at her and holds her right hand- Lets go into this quest together. And we'll tell your mom everything. Snow: "She will like that." -She laughs.- F. Cloud: "Wakes up, Rein?" -She comes floating up next to him.- "You didnt come to bed..." Heart: -sighs- Rein: "We're here..." -Puts his arm around F. Cloud- - Stench of battle awaits.- M.Cloud: -looks out the window- Junior: -takes his swords out and puts them on there holsters- its time END MF: E2: The Nightmare Rises! Castle Blacklust Obliterated! --------> Category:Action Category:Genre/Action Category:Series Category:Apallo and Twin's Series Category:Post Council of Four Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Mobius Frontier Series